superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
The All New Super Friends Hour (Episode 1)
You may be looking for the 'first' episode of the hour: '''1a - The Brain Machine' : ''You may be looking for the 'second' episode of the hour: '''1b - Joy Ride' : ''You may be looking for the 'third' episode of the hour: '''1c - Invasion of the Earthors' : ''You may be looking for the 'fourth' episode of the hour: '''1d - The Whirlpool' This was the first episode of season 2 of the televised adventures of the Super Friends, and the seventeenth episode overall. This season of Super Friends introduced a brand new format to the show that was generally considered far more exciting than the previous season. While still an hour in length, the hour-long episodes were broken up into several segments, featuring a variety of mini-episodes; which featured many new guest superheroes such as Samurai and Apache Chief;Both of whom would be regulars in the following season. and half-hour long episodes as well as safety tips, health tips, magic tricks and decoders. The first episode of The All-New Super Friends Hour aired on September 10, 1977 on ABC, and it had by far the highest ratings of any previous episode from season 1. The introduction of the Wonder Twins and Gleek was also preferred over Marvin, Wendy and Wonder Dog, as the new super powered characters were given far more praise as the new Jr. Superfriends. In fact, Zan and Jayna both appeared in solo stories without the other heroes in their own mini-episodes. Also, impornate to note, is that the Hall of Justice was often referred to as the 'Justice League of America Headquarters', even though the SuperFriends Comic Book had already established the Hall as the Earth-base for training young heroes.In November 1976, in the first issue of the ''SuperFriends comic book, E. Nelson Bridwell makes it very clear that the SuperFriends are sort of a volunteer organization, under the umbrella of the Justice League of America. This was a little less than a year before the first issue of the second season aired. Although this season of the show wasn't nearly as popular as the next one, for its' time, the show was considered groundbreaking, as it introduced far more people to DC Comics characters than its' predecessor did. This season also caused a positive increase in sells for the line of already popular action figures which was called The World's Greatest Super-Heroes!. The show helped to sell toys for Mego, and Mego in turn also helped keep the Superfriends popular for Hanna-Barbera as well. __TOC__ (1a) The Brain Machine A scientist uses a machine he developed to speed up his evolution and becomes a man of the future, complete with telekinetic and telepathic powers, and intends to do the same to everyone else on Earth. Batman,Robin, and Wonder Woman try to stop him, but things become complicated when he exposes Wonder Woman to his device. Safety Aquaman teaches a young boy that it's dangerous to swim alone without a buddy, when the boy almost drowns because he gets his feet tangled in seaweed. (1b) Joy Ride A careless teenager and his friend steal a plane for a joy ride...without knowing that the engine's MALFUNCTIONING! The Wonder Twins must come to their rescue. De-Coder, Part One Superman gives the first clue to the secret code word. He forms a "bed" from a cloud. (1c) Invasion of the Earthors An undergorund civilization needs bedrock to survive and unwittingly endanger our world to get some. De-Coder, Part Two During Invasion of the Earthors, Superman gives the final part of the code word. He flies down into a cave and pulls out a giant rock, and throws it on the ground. De-Coder, Solution After Invasion of the Earthors, Superman reveals the code word, and he recaps the last two clues, and the answer to the code was "Bedrock." Magic, Part One At the Superfriends Magic Theater, Wonder Woman demonstrates a magic trick. The Magic trick is called The Glass and Coin Mystery. And she uses a drinking glass to make the coin disappear. She then puts a magic paper over the glass, and then puts the glass over the coin. Then she chants, "Here and there, there and here, the coin will now disappear." Upon lifting the glass, the coin vanishes. She tells the audience she'll return to tell everyone where the coin went. Magic, Part Two During The Whirlpool's break, Wonder Woman reveals the secret of the magic trick. She had colored paper on the opening of the cup, and there was colored paper on the table as well, when she set the cup on top of the coin, it made it appear like it vanished, because the paper on the cup was the same color as the paper the coin was on top of. (1d) The Whirlpool Aquaman and Black Vulcan must stop an arrogant sea captain from killing his crew by attempting to get past a whirlpool just to set the speed record for reaching Norway. Health Batman and Robin are driving around in the Batmobile in the country, and they come to Mr. Brown's farm, where they purchase some fruits and vegetables. External Link *The All-New Super Friends Hour - Episode 1 at the DC Database References Category:Episodes Category:1977 Releases